


Jim Is Totally A Voyeur

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to watch.  Bones isn't sure but he comes around to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Is Totally A Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> For the Masternation challenge. OMFG, I can't believe I wrote this....

Jim favorite thing in the world to do was people watch. You could learn so much about people by simply watching them. So, when he and his shiny-new boyfriend were still in the awkward “getting to know you in bed” stage, Jim asked to watch.

“Dammit Jim, I feel weird about this.” Bones grumbled from the edge of the bed where he sat, full clothed. Jim sank down into the chair he’d placed by the bedside.

“Just...try it for me Bones? If you still don’t like it when we’ve gotten going, I’ll come over and join you, okay? Would it help for you to watch me first?” Jim felt his heart stutter as Bones’ green eyes looked him over from toes to head, slowly. He could feel the gaze like a caress on his body. Bones licked his lips.

“No...I think that would make it harder.” Jim snorted at Bones pun and was relieved when Bones chuckled too.

“That is kinda the plan Bones.” Bones shook his head and grumbled as he stood up, stating to take off his shirt.

“Whatever kid, it’s your kink. I cant imagine what there is about me that you’d wanna watch though. Not all that exciting.” Jim disagreed in his head but kept quiet as he watched Bones strip naked.

Bones’ body had such a poetry of motion to it. He was soft in some places and hard in others. The lines of his body made Jim’s fingers itch to touch, but he stayed still and quiet in his seat. He yearned for the show he was about to get.

Bones lay on the bed, naked and on his back. Jim could see him debating about how to start and leaned forward in his chair slightly as Bones legendary hands began to move. He stroked them over his sculpted stomach, flattening them out as he stroked them up his chest. Jim let out a relieved breath.

Bones moved his hands up to his neck, stroking along the sensitive skin there with his fingertips. His gorgeous eyes were closed and his breath was coming faster. Jim didn’t want to take his eyes away from Bones face but found himself fascinated by the way his cock was filling and rising all on its own. Jim licked suddenly dry lips at the gleam of precome at the tip of Bones’ cock moving up his hip.

Jim shifted in the chair, wanting to take his clothes off but not wanting to break the spell of silence in the room. He could hear Bones breathing start to get faster as his clever hands moved towards his nipples.

Bones plucked his nipples, rolling them between his fingertips and rubbing the pads of his fingers across the sensitive tips as they pebbled. He kept his left hand at his chest as his other ghosted down his body, Jim could see the goosebumps the not quite there touch left in its wake.

He skipped his fully hard cock, instead reaching down and palming his balls as he teased the skin behind them with his fingertips. Jim watched as Bones’ legs twitched and felt an answering twitch in his own balls. He ran a hand over his cock, hard in his pants, as he watched and waited for more.

Bones brought his hand up from his balls to his mouth, sticking out his tongue and licking from his wrist, across his palm and up his middle two fingers. Jim bit his lip against the wave of desire that shot through him when he saw Bones tongue.

Bones ran his wet hand up the length of his cock, circling the head with his thumb and collecting the sticky precome gathered there. His other hand was still teasing across his nipples and chest. Jim whined low in his throat and heard a chuckle come from the bed, startling him.

“You really likin this kid?” Bones husked as he gripped his cock and thrust his hips up off the bed. Jim whined again.

“You want me to tell you what it feels like?” Bones breath caught on the last syllable and Jim watched as his left hand moved from his chest down to his balls.

“It’d be better if it was your hand Jim. I know my hands really well. I’d like something different.” Jim lost the battle with himself and unzipped his pants at that.

Bones was fucking his hand in earnest now, Jim could see the sweat glistening on Bones’ thighs. Jim sighed as he pulled his own cock into his hand. It was even better than he’d imagined and the fact that Bones was now narrating for him made his thoughts fuzzy.

“Even better than your hand would be your mouth though. Fuck kid, you got a mouth made for sinnin. The first time I saw your pretty lips wrapped around my dick I had to recite all the bones in the human body so I wouldn’t go off like some kid.” His hips moved faster now, and his knees came up, blocking most of Jim’s view.

“Though Jim, your ass....good lord kid, your ass. Fuck it’s so tight and hot. Fuckin made for me, you were. Oh fuck JIM!” Bones shouted and Jim saw him shoot all over his own stomach. Jim panted briefly and came all over his clothes. He sat, panting in the chair, trying to come down from the most unexpected orgasm he’d ever had.

“Was it what you wanted Jim?” Jim nodded and tried to catch his breath.

“Even better.” He finally managed, looking over at Bones, now laying on his side looking at JIm with come still all over his stomach.

“C’mon over here Jim, help me clean up a bit and maybe I’ll let you watch me do it again in the shower.” Jim’s dick twitched as he shot out of the chair.


End file.
